


Good Girl

by apprenticeofcups



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Julian Devorak, Collars, Crossdressing, Dildos, Dom Nadia, Dom/sub, Dominant Nadia (The Arcana), Dress Up, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Implied Abrasion Play, Implied impact play, Light Bondage, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Pegging, Stockings, Strap-Ons, Sub Julian Devorak, Top Nadia (The Arcana), sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprenticeofcups/pseuds/apprenticeofcups
Summary: Nadia doesn't like to play doctor, but she does like dress-up.





	Good Girl

            Julian whimpered as she wound the ropes around his arms, ruby-red silky smooth but unforgiving. Kneeling on the plush purple rug surrounding the Countess' bed, cheek pressed into her satin sheets, he took a shaky breath.

            With a hum of approval, Nadia tied the last knot of a neat dragonfly-sleeve, weaving the rest of the rope around his wrists and forearms, decorating the row of knots. "How does that feel, princess?" she asked, voice low and husky in his ear, running one hand over the bright red welts crisscrossing his shoulder blades. 

            Shivering, welts stinging and smarting from the ropes pulling at his skin, Julian bit his lip. "Good - it's good -"

            "Hm?" Curling her fingers, she dug two periwinkle-polished nails into his wounds.

            Fingers opening and closing uselessly in his bonds, Julian let out a yelp. "I-it's good - Mistress."

            "Good  _girl_." Affectionately, she adjusted the waistband of his skirt, a short, ruffled thing of rosy red chiffon, lifting the hem to snap the garters around his thighs, silky white elastic holding up sheer white stockings. "Turn around, now."

            Obediently, and a little too enthusiastically, he pushed off the bed, wobbling backward and wriggling against his bonds, trying instinctively to break his fall. Cheeks reddening, Julian managed to catch himself, panting and sitting back on his heels. The front of his skirt was embarrassingly damp, the fabric draped very obviously over his erection. The silver tag dangling from his black leather collar read  _Princess_ in elegant calligraphy, bouncing on his collarbones and winking in the light. Teasing at the tip of his cock with one high, silver heel, Nadia smiled. "Don't you look pretty."

            Blush creeping down his chest, Julian nodded. "Y-yes, Mistress." 

            "Almost done." Tipping his chin up with two fingers, she ran her thumbs over his bottom lip, wet from panting. Looking him over with hooded eyes, she raised an eyebrow. "Such lovely color in those cheeks..." He leaned forward to kiss or suck on her fingers, and she snatched her hand away. "Let's give you lips to match."

            His breath rushed out in a soft moan, and she went to the nightstand, where the mahogany toy box lay open, its velvet-lined interior stacked with toys, restraints, and accessories. She returned with a lip palette and brush, rolling the fine bristles in pinky-red pigment. "Open your mouth, darling."

            Swallowing, he did, watching her with half-lidded eyes as she painted over his lips, neatly lining and accentuating his Cupid's bow with bright rose-red. When she was finished, touching up the edges with her pinky, she presenting her hand expectantly. Straining up from the carpet, Julian kissed the back of her hand, leaving a wet pink lip-print, and licked pleadingly at her fingers, taking three into his mouth.

            Again, Nadia snatched her hand away, sitting on the edge of the bed and grabbing a handful of his hair. "Poor thing...you want something in your mouth, don't you?" 

            Whining, Julian nodded, squeezing his thighs together. "Yes, Mistress -  _please_ , Mistress -"

            Leaning back on the bed, she spread her legs, running a finger over the folds of her pussy, dipping in just enough to wet the tip. "Is this what you want, princess?"

" _Please_ ," he sobbed, rocking and shuffling closer on his knees. "Please, Mistress - I'll be so good -"

            "I know you will," she cooed, leaning forward to tantalize him with her finger, running the tip over his tongue so he could taste her and smirking when he let out a moan. "You're always so good for me, my sweet." Sliding of the bed, she went back to the toy box, picking out a pair of short glass tubes with a spiral plunger and a jeweled butterfly on one end. Bending down to level with him, she brushed the messy red curls from his face. "Sit up straight."

            Lifting his chin, he straightened up, allowing his bound arms to pull back his shoulders.

            "Open."

            She ran the rim of one glass cup over his tongue, wetting it in his watering mouth, and fitted it carefully over one of his nipples. The sudden cool of glass on his chest made him gasp, chest flushing almost as red as his made-up lips, and his eyelids fluttered when she gave the butterfly knob a turn, pulling back the plunger, pale skin sucking into the glass and pinking up immediately. Julian shuddered while she fastened them both to his chest, nipples tingling from the tightness. Satisfied, Nadia gave both cups a flick, making him tremble and moan. 

            "There, now," she murmured, tracing her nails through the light coppery hair on his chest. "Don't you feel pretty?"

            Panting, he nodded, a dreamy haze settling over his eyes. 

            Cocking an eyebrow, Nadia dug in her nails. "Naughty thing. I asked you a question."

            Gasping, he shook himself. "I-I - hah - I f-feel pretty, Mistress."

            "Good girl." Seating herself on the edge of the bed again, she curled her fingers under his collar and yanked him close. "And what does my princess want, now that she's all made up?" With her heel, she pressed his cock into his stockinged thighs, slowly but firmly, darkening the sheer white with precum.

            "I - ohh - I -" Shivering and squirming in his bonds, Julian threw his head back, grasping at nothing. The weight of the glass cups tugged on his nipples, still prickling from the suction. Toes curling, breathing ragged, he stammered, "I w-want you to fuck me, Mistress - please, please fuck me - I'll be so good -"

            "Oh, princess, it would be my pleasure." With one final press on his cock, she hooked one leg over his shoulders, spreading her other leg and drawing him closer. "Show me how good you can be." 

            Eagerly, he lurched forward, burying his face between her thighs, licking her open and sucking on her clit. Arms bound uselessly behind him, the muscles of his stomach were wound tight to hold himself up, and Nadia let out a sigh, shivering on the bedspread and pulling him into her in a steady, pounding rhythm. With a muffled moan, he slipped his tongue into her, driving deep before laving over her clit again, the glass cups bouncing and tugging on his nipples while he worked. Her gasps came harder and faster, her hips rolling up into his mouth, 'til her spine curved up from the bed and she came with a soft cry, arching, shuddering, and wrenching a handful of his hair. 

            Squeezing his eyes shut, Julian licked through her orgasm as best as he could, staying between her legs as she caught her breath, looking up at her through his lashes.

            "Mm -" Propping herself up on her elbows, Nadia sighed, unhooking her leg from his back and stroking his hair. "You just love to make your Mistress come, don't you, princess?"

            He nodded, pulling away and licking his lips with a small smile. His lipstick was hopelessly smeared, slick and saliva dripping off his chin, neck and chest still flushed and glistening with the same. Inside the little glass tubes, his nipples were rosy and swollen, his stockings wet and sticky from leaking on himself. 

            Rolling off the bed, Nadia found her harness in the toy box, drying off her thighs and slipping it on. "Do you need help getting up, my sweet?"

            "No, thank you, Mistress." Rocking back onto his heels, Julian pushed himself up to his feet, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

            "Such a good girl." Taking a dildo from the collection in the box, long and garnet-red with rows of smooth studs, she returned to the bed and took his chin in her hand. "Hold this for me, won't you?"

            His eyes rolled back when she slipped the smooth red shaft into his mouth, far enough he could keep it in, not so far as to gag him, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw the hem of his skirt move as his cock twitched. "Oh, so eager." Laughing, she turned him slightly to untie his arms. "You've been so patient, princess. You'll just have to wait a moment longer." While he felt his wrists, flexing his fingers to wake them up, she hastily coiled up the rope - and plucked the cups off his chest. 

            Chest flushing with heat as the blood rushed back, Julian moaned, drooling around the toy in his mouth and reaching up unconsciously to rub at the swollen buds of his nipples. Unsurprisingly, Nadia smacked his hands away, and he flinched.

            "I didn't make those for  _you_ to play with," she scolded, tossing the toys aside. "Now turn over, naughty girl."

            Whimpering, he rolled over, bracing himself on his elbows and kneeling down on the rug. Roughly, Nadia grabbed his hips and pulled him up, bending him over the edge of the bed and pushing up his skirt, digging nails into his ass. Julian sucked anxiously on the dildo as she slicked him up, working him open with one, then two, then three fingers 'til he was keening and rutting against the mattress. 

            "That's my girl," she teased, breath warm on his ear, taking the toy out of his teeth and slipping it into her harness. "Are you ready, princess?"

            "Yes!" he gasped, rolling his hips back hungrily. "I'm ready, I'm aching - please, fuck me, Mistress, I  _need_ it -"

            Running a hand up his back, she pinched one of his swollen nipples, easing into him in one fluid motion. Julian cried out, fisting the sheets and writhing under her as she thrust relentlessly into him. His cock throbbed, tight heat twisting in the pit of his stomach, but he didn't even think to try touching it, distracted by her plucking and groping at his chest, the pale skin tender, nipples so sensitive her every touch sent electric shivers down his spine. She drove into him harder, forcing his hips to angle so the studded cock dragged against his prostate, and he saw spots. 

            Crying and moaning into the satin sheets, it wasn't long before he was trembling, hips shuddering, and sobbing, "M-mistress - may I - please -"

            "Of course, princess," she panted, palming his chest. "Come for me."

            He did, with a long, stuttering moan into the mattress and a sharp curve in his spine, wetting the sheets, his skirt, and stockings all in one. 

-

            Nadia's chest was warm under his cheek, her voice far away. "Can you talk yet, love?"

            His head was happily fuzzy, the fresh sheets wrapped around him like a shroud, and he most certainly could not. She laughed, kissing the top of his head. "Just let me know." 


End file.
